


it's a love story baby just say yes

by quirkynugget



Series: in a sea of people my eyes will always search for you [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2021, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkynugget/pseuds/quirkynugget
Summary: Beca surprises her girlfriend with tickets to see Taylor Swift in concert. The younger woman's favourite artist. However, that's not the only surprise Emily receives that evening.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: in a sea of people my eyes will always search for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	it's a love story baby just say yes

**Friday, November 1 st 2024**

Peering through the crack in her bedroom door, a smile grew across Beca’s lips. Eyes fixated on her girlfriend, snuggled up under their big duvet to keep warm since the space on the other side of the bed was empty. She’d let the younger woman sleep in this morning, knowing how tired Emily was when she got home from work yesterday. Beca got up with their daughter and made the little girl breakfast and left the little girl sat watching Frozen in the lounge. The small woman stood for a few moments watching the younger woman sleep. She looked so peaceful and content that the brunette bit down on her bottom lip, contemplating if she should wake her lover up or not.

Deciding to do so, she quietly opened the door a little wider in order to give herself enough room to slip inside, closing the door behind herself. Trying her hardest not to make a sound. Tugging at her silk robe that matched with Emily’s, which was currently hung on over the en-suite bathroom door, she pulled it away from her body and lifted up the duvet slightly. Slipping into the warm bed and scooting closer to her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist and pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

“ _Hey, sleepy head. Rise and shine. It’s time to wake up._ ” Beca softly whispered into Emily’s ear, pressing a kiss behind the lobe. Hearing a faint grumble in response as her eyes flicked to their alarm clock to check the time. Her girlfriend had a bad day at work yesterday and she decided to let the younger woman sleep in this morning. Since today they both had a rare day off together. And neither had made any plans. Well, as far as Emily knew they hadn’t. However, all that was about to change.

Slowly peeling open her eyes, Emily looked over at the clock and hummed. Thankful she’d slept for as long as possible and thankful that Beca woke her up at a decent enough time to still have a productive day. Even if they only lazed around together. She needed a quiet day after yesterday. “ _Hmm._ ” The taller woman hummed as she rolled over in the bed. Snuggling herself into her girlfriend’s open arms. Nuzzling the older woman’s neck with her nose. “ _Thanks for letting me sleep in this morning. I was knackered when I finally got home last night._ ” Emily mumbled against the skin on Beca’s neck.

“ _I know, baby. You really needed this extra time to sleep, huh?_ ” Beca responded, the smile still lightly across her lips, leaning down slightly to press a soft kiss against her girlfriend’s forehead. “ _We have a free day planned, until about 8. I’m taking you out. You have to be ready by 6! And don’t worry, I’ve already spoke to Stacie and she’s more than happy to have Milly for the night for us. She said Bella would love to have her best friend over for a sleepover._ ” The brunette explained with a warm smile across her lips. Thinking about how cute the two little brunette girls were when they were together. It warmed all three women’s hearts seeing their daughters interacting and playing together.

Emily nodded in understanding about the plans for their daughter and breathed out another small hum, seemingly too sleepy to even question what Beca had said to begin with. It barely even registered in her mind that they were going somewhere. Until her eyes flew open and she raised her head from Beca’s chest. An eyebrow lifting up in curiosity. “ _Why? Where are we going?_ ” She questioned with her usual glistening hazel eyes. The small woman’s heart skipped a beat whenever she looked into the fellow brunette’s excited eyes. If you were to ask Beca what her favourite colour was, her answer would be the colour of her girlfriend’s eyes. They were mesmerising.

Beca cleared her throat and could barely stop the smile on her face from turning into a smirk. “ _Ok, well-_ “ The older woman began. Her hand reaching out to tuck the stray strands of messy hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. Dragging out the information for as long as possible. “ _-so apart from me, friends or family, who is the next person you love the most in the whole entire world?_ ” The small woman questioned. Cupping her lover’s cheek in the palm of her hand. Rubbing the pad of the thumb against Emily’s soft skin.

“ _Uh, like, out of what people?_ ” Emily questioned, still very much half asleep with her raspy morning voice still present. The brunette took a moment to think about it for a moment. Her brain only half working since she’d only just woken up. Now was not the time to have to think of things. “ _I don’t know?_ ” She pouted, eyes full of confusion and evidently, loads of questions. She looked adorable when she flashed Beca this look. And it was one she used regularly.

“ _Hmm, ok. Let me try again._ ” Beca chuckled and briefly rolled her eyes. Even if she hadn’t been half asleep, the brunette would’ve put a bet on that her girlfriend still would’ve answered in the same way. “ _Who is the one person you’ve always wanted to see live, but have always fallen ill when she’s been touring in whatever city you’ve been living in at that time?_ ” The small woman gave another question. Hoping Emily would catch on to what, or rather who, she was referring to with her words. She didn’t want to fully utter the name. She wanted her girlfriend to guess. Knowing it would be more exciting this way. And wanting to see the look on the taller woman’s face when she realised what was happening. Beca knew Emily’s reaction would be priceless and so special.

“ _Oh, uh, Taylor Swift._ ” Emily nodded, with a small sigh escaping from between her lips as she bowed her head. Thinking back to the countless times when she was a kid where the artist would announce she was going on tour and the once small brunette would get super excited and beg her mom for tickets. Yet the day before she always seemed to become ill, resulting in her being unable to go to the concert. It was like she was under some sort of curse. Or just an extremely unlucky person.

The soft smile grew back against Beca’s lips. Placing her finger and thumb of her left hand under her girlfriend’s chin to lift her head up to look into Emily’s now rather sad eyes. Wanting to see the brunette’s reaction when she spoke her next words. “ _Well, how are you feeling today apart from tired?_ ” The small woman wondered with her own raised eyebrow now. Waiting for the fellow brunette’s answer.

“ _Fine._ ” Emily shrugged in response. A little confused of why that mattered. What did that have to do with Taylor Swift. Normally she’d be way more curious to what was going on. But with still being tired she wasn’t as enthusiastic right now. However, her girlfriend hoped with her next words, the younger woman would soon perk up.

“ _Good. Because tonight, I’m taking you out for a date night._ ” Beca started, the smirk returning to the corner of her lips. Biting down on her bottom lip and pausing for a brief moment. “ _And you’re finally gonna get your wish of seeing Taylor live._ ” The small woman beamed, waiting for the lightbulb moment to go off in her girlfriend’s head after her reveal.

Emily was silent for a moment and Beca could metaphorically see the cogs turning in the taller woman’s mind as the words slowly caught up with her sleepy form. A sharp gasp escaping from between her lips. “W _h-what? But how? Why? When? Where?_ ” The younger woman mumbled out, her eyes widening at the realisation of what her girlfriend had just said. The brightest smile appearing on her face. She couldn’t believe it. Surely this wasn’t real and she’d heard wrong? It wouldn’t be the first time. “ _Wait, you’re not serious, are you? You’re totally pulling my leg right now._ ” Emily spoke and narrowed her eyes at Beca. Suspiciously.

A small chuckle fell from Beca’s mouth at the accusation from her girlfriend. Typical Emily. “ _In the words of Aubrey Posen, dixie chicks serious._ ” The older woman simply responded with a smirk. Watching as the brunette’s face lit up at her words. “ _I know how much of a little nerd you are when it comes to Taylor and it just so happens that for the past few weeks we’ve been working on her next album with her at work and your super cool and amazing music producer girlfriend may have been offered two free tickets by the goddess herself._ ” Beca went on to explain. Slipping in a small brag about her job. Her heart growing warm as she simply watched Emily’s facial expressions change every 2 seconds.

It was safe to say, she for sure earned some high girlfriend points this morning.

“ _Oh my stars!_ ” Emily gasped, hand covering her mouth as her eyes were fixated on Beca. Still expecting this to be one big, massive prank or something. “ _Are you serious?_ ” The younger woman asked again as she felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. A wave of emotions running though her mind and body. Happy. Excited. Shocked. Overwhelmed. This was too much for a regular Tuesday morning.

Beca chuckled out at her girlfriend’s dorkiness. Her heart skipping a beat as she saw a tear drip down her girlfriend’s cheek. “ _Oh sweetie, come here._ ” The small woman softly smiled and opened her arms back up to Emily. A look of happiness on the younger woman’s face as she buried her face back into Beca once again and burst into tears. “ _I’m serious, baby. I wouldn’t lie._ ” She softly spoke. Pressing kisses against the taller woman’s forehead to soothe her girlfriend. “ _Aww, don’t cry._ ” The brunette cooed. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against Emily’s cheek.

“ _S-sorry. I’m not sad. They’re h-happy tears._ ” Emily breathed out between tears. Sniffing every so often. Letting her girlfriend know that she wasn’t crying out of sadness, she was crying because she was overwhelmed and happy. “ _You’ve know idea how much this means to me, Becs. I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ll never be able to repay you._ ” The brunette cried. Currently unable to compose herself. Each time she calmed down a new fresh set of tears would pour down her cheeks. “ _But I’ll try my damn hardest to try and give you even the smallest thing in return. And I’ll be thanking you every day for the rest of my life for this._ ” Emily continued, hands gripping onto her girlfriend like a koala bear to a tree.

“ _Baby, you don’t need to repay me for anything. You deserve this. I’m so incredibly proud of you and I’ve been wanting to do something for you for the past few months now. I’m very thankful that this all happened with Taylor coming to work with us._ ” The older woman responded with a tiny scoff. She didn’t need thanking. All she was doing was surprising her lover with a little treat. Surely there was no law against that? “ _I guess you could call it fate. Everything happens for a reason._ ” Beca smiled the biggest smile she could manage at her girlfriend’s happiness. Proud to be the reason behind that. Pressing another kiss against Emily’s forehead. Holding her close in her arms.

She might be small, but her embrace was strong and felt protective for a woman who was only 5’2.

Lifting her head once again off her girlfriend’s chest, Emily leaned up and locked lips with Beca. Sharing a soft kiss with the brunette for one of two reasons. One as their morning ritual, they always engaged in a few little good morning kisses and the second to show how grateful she was to the small woman for getting the tickets. “ _Hmm, thank you, baby._ ” The taller woman hummed after pulling away slightly to utter the words. Leaning back in to share some more kisses. Unable to tear her mouth away from her girlfriend’s own. “ _I guess I’d better call work and get them to take me off the ‘on call’ sheet for tonight._ ” She giggled a little, pulling away reluctantly one last time.

“ _Yeah, you better had young lady!_ ” Beca teased in a slight authoritative tone. Booping the end of Emily’s nose with a small smirk tugging across her lips again. Wanting this blissful bubble they were surrounded in to stay forever. “ _You’ve been working non-stop recently being the best doctor in Brooklyn. You deserve the night off and a little treat._ ” The brunette stated proudly. She’d never not be proud of her girlfriend. “ _Besides, it’s been ages since we spent some time together and had date night. We’ve both been so busy with work and looking after Milly._ ” She quickly added, stroking the younger woman’s face with the pad of her thumb. Causing a small hum to sleep from Emily’s mouth at the touch.

The taller woman briefly closed her eyes for a moment, indulging in the touch of her girlfriend’s hand against her cheek. Exhaling deeply before she gave a response. “ _A date night is very much needed and I can’t believe we’re gonna spend it at Taylor’s concert. This doesn’t seem real. I still don’t believe you._ ” Emily mumbled, a deep blush appearing against her cheek, unable to stop the smile from growing against her lips. “ _I don’t think it will hit me until we’re actually there. And I see her walk out on that stage. I might just cry._ ” The brunette giggled a little, the blush on her face still very much present.

“ _You’re such a nerd._ ” Beca teased again. Poking both of her girlfriend’s cheeks. Her heart warming at the way the younger woman’s eyes were glistening with excitement. “ _But you’re my nerd and I wouldn’t have you any other way._ ” The small woman quickly added on the end. Her face beginning to feel sore from the amount she was smiling right now and how big the smiles were. She didn’t care, she’d do anything to make sure her girlfriend was happy and content with life.

“ _Can we just like, stay cuddled like this for a little while longer? I don’t want to have to get up yet._ ” Emily pouted to the brunette. Giving her best puppy dog eyed impression. It always worked on Beca. She was a sucker for that look. She’d give the taller woman anything she wanted when she made that face, even if it was at her own expense. The older woman found she was unable to say no to her girlfriend. Much to her own dismay.

Beca smiled and leaned forward to kiss Emily’s pout. Nuzzling their noses together before she gave an answer. “ _Hmm, Milly’s by herself downstairs. So, why don’t we swap to the sofa for cuddles? That way we can keep an eye on our little monster._ ” The brunette nodded in agreement with a chuckle. Knowing that there daughter was a very well behaved child, yet she was at that age where she was constantly curious about everything. She’d no doubt start to cause some havoc if they didn’t relocate to the sofa soon.

******************************

“ _Emily Charlotte Junk, get your cute little ass in this car right now!_ ” Beca yelled into the house with a huff and a slight grumble. They were running a tiny bit late and if they didn’t leave now, they’d be late to the concert. The one thing the small woman hated more than anything in the world was being late. It aggravated her when others were late. “ _Or I’m leaving without you!_ ” Beca yelled out again, just as Emily scurried out the house and slammed the door behind herself. Turning on her heel to lock the door. They’d already dropped Milly off at Stacie’s apartment a few hours ago, before they’d started getting ready for the concert.

Playfully rolling her eyes, the taller woman hurried to lock the door and joined Beca in the car. Plonking herself down in the passenger with a grumble. “ _I fully blame you for the fact we lost track of time._ ” Emily commented, pulling down the sun blocker thingy and doing her lipstick in the mirror. Smirking slightly when she felt her girlfriend’s eyes on her at her comment.

“ _Me?_ ” Beca scoffed offended. “ _Why me? You have the timekeeping skills of a sloth._ ” The brunette huffed out in a grumble, shoving the keys in the ignition and turning on the engine. Glancing back at the younger woman to make sure she’d finished before she pulled away from the driveway. Not wanting her to smudge her lipstick. She knew how annoyed her girlfriend got when she wasted makeup unnecessarily.

Emily finished applying her lipstick and smacked her lips together. Twisting the stick to close it and popping the lid back on, throwing it back into her open purse that sat at her feet. “ _Yeah, you distracted me during my shower. Leading us to lose track of time and be running late._ ” The brunette nodded, tugging the seatbelt across her body and pressing it into the lock. Turning to look at the small woman driving with a smirk on her lips.

Beca scoffed at her girlfriend’s words. As if she was offended to have all the blame solely pinned on herself. “ _Well, I didn’t hear you complaining._ ” The older woman responded smugly. Glancing briefly at the taller woman with a smirk across her lips. “ _If I remember correctly, all you said was: ‘ **oh Beca, please don’t stop** ’. Correct me if I’m wrong._” She playfully added. Knowing full well she’d cause her girlfriend to blush from her words. She loved winding Emily up regarding the sounds that she makes in the bedroom.

“ _It’s a good job you’re driving right now. Because you deserve a slap for that._ ” Emily gasped, rolling her eyes. A trait she’d learnt from her girlfriend. Pressing her head back into the headrest and briefly closing her eyes. “ _You know I can’t resist you when you touch or kiss me in sensitive places._ ” The younger woman confessed, holding her hands over her face as she felt the heat rise up into her cheeks. Blushing furiously.

The taller woman had been in the shower to get ready for the concert and of course, Beca being the sneaky little thing that she is had done what Chloe had done in her freshman year and ambushed her girlfriend in the shower. Making the brunette jump in surprise. She snaked her arms around Emily and started kissing her neck. Knowing it drove the brunette wild when she pressed kisses there. And this then led to shower sex. Naturally. But it meant that they’d lost track of time. Causing them to run late for leaving the house in order to get to the concert venue in time.

“ _I can turn the car around you know and take us back home._ ” Beca responded, raising an eyebrow and briefly glancing at her girlfriend with a playful smirk across her face. Another of her favourite things? She loved to tease the younger woman. In general, or in the bedroom. Both were accepted. “ _Yeah, I didn’t think so._ ” The small woman chuckled when she didn’t hear a response. She moved her hand and placed it over the brunette’s knee. She always liked to have her hand there as she drove. It was like a sort of comfort thing.

Emily rolled her eyes yet again and leaned forward to put the radio on. Since the driver was going to take them another 40 minutes. Beaming when her favourite song was the first one to play. Softly singing along as she took her phone out her purse to scroll through her social media apps. Something to pass the time as Beca was occupied with driving. “ _Aww! Bree and Chlo just got a puppy. She’s so cute, oh my stars!_ ” The younger woman gasped when she came across the picture posted on the redhead’s account. “ _She’s the same breed as Bruce. They’ve called her Chaubrey._ ” The brunette told her girlfriend. Double clicking on the screen to like the photo and typing out a comment.

“ _Chaubrey? What kinda name is that?_ ” Beca frowned in response, scrunching her face up. Knowing that it was such a thing Chloe would call her dog. It couldn’t be a normal name. No. It had to be unusual. Much like the older woman’s whole persona really. “ _She’s wanted a puppy for so long though. That’s really sweet. I’m surprised Aubrey didn’t cave sooner though._ ” The brunette commented with a chuckle as she pulled off the motorway. Following the signs to the concert venue.

“ _Well, I think it’s a cute name._ ” Emily waved her hand at her girlfriend dismissively. Locking her phone and throwing it back into her bag as she looked at the scenery as they drove by. Humming along to a song on the radio. Beca’s hand still on her knee the whole time. Only leaving the spot when she had to change gear. “ _Are we like, uh, almost there? I really need to pee._ ” The brunette questioned sheepishly. Biting her lip as she knew exactly what the small woman was going to say in reply. That she should’ve gone before they left. Blah, blah, blah. “ _Before you say what I know you’ll say, I did go before we left. It’s a nervous pee._ ” Emily spoke out just as Beca opened her mouth to reply.

A chuckle escaped from the older woman’s mouth as she turned down a road. “ _A nervous pee? What are you, five years old?_ ” Beca laughed at her girlfriend. Shaking her head in disapproval at how much of a big child the 28 year old really was at heart.

“ _As soon as this car is parked, you’re getting at least 3 slaps for your comments on this journey._ ” Emily grumbled, annoyed that she was unable to playfully swat her girlfriend due to the fact she was driving and she didn’t want them to crash. “ _I’m excited, ok? It’s not a crime is it? I’ve been waiting all my life for this. Leave me alone._ ” She added with a pout. Wishing she could wipe that damn smirk off the smaller woman’s lips.

This time it was the older woman’s turn to give a roll of her eyes. “ _You love it when I tease you. Don’t even lie._ ” Beca spoke out confidently. Knowing the brunette would be blushing at those words since it hinted a little to their bedroom antics. “ _But in all seriousness, I like seeing you get super excited about things. The happiness shining in your eyes warms my cold little heart and it’s one of the reasons I love you._ ” The brunette confessed proudly. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against her girlfriend’s knee. Seeing the venue in the distance, exhaling a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, proud of herself for not getting them lost.

Emily’s faced blushed a deep shade of red at her girlfriend’s words. The taller woman had no idea what she’d ever done to deserve Beca. She felt incredibly blessed that the older woman was her love. Always thanking her lucky stars on a daily basis that their paths crossed back in college. “ _I love you, Rebeca Mitchell._ ” Emily beamed, looking at Beca lovingly. Feeling tears gloss over her eyes and form in the corners. Wiping them away with her fingers before they had chance to slip down her cheeks.

Another roll of her eyes, Beca let a small huff out of her mouth at the use of her full name. She hated being called ‘Rebeca’, it was the main reason she’d insisted when she was a cute little seven-year-old that she was to be called ‘Beca’, with one C. Another reason being, another child called Rebeca in her class used to bully her for being so quiet and small. “ _Hmm, I did love you until you called me, **that**._” Beca grumbled at her girlfriend. Playfully rolling her eyes. You’d think with the amount she did that action, her eyes would stick.

“ _Hey, sarky pants. You do love me. Admit it._ ” Emily pouted in response, glancing over at the small woman in the driver’s seat. Gasping at the words that fell out her girlfriend’s mouth. Crossing her arms across her chest, an eyebrow raised in amusement. If Beca was going to wind her up, she’d simply do the same back. The younger woman used to get a little upset by the brunette’s antics, until she realised that the teasing and playfulness was just Beca’s way of showing her love for the taller woman. Soon learning to bite back with her own teasing.

“ _Yes, nerd. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. In fact, you are my world._ ” Beca nodded, pulling into the venue car park. Smirking when she realised that Emily hadn’t noticed that they’ve arrived yet. Because if she had, the brunette was sure her girlfriend would have squealed in excitement. Which, the older woman was thankful she hadn’t. Given the fact she was still driving.

Emily was happy with the response she’d received from her girlfriend. Sitting back in her seat contently and glancing out of the window. Her hand soon flew up to cover her mouth when she let out a gasp when her eyes saw the concert venue. “ _Oh my stars! We’re here._ ” The younger woman beamed, her eyes lighting up with sheer excitement. Now that they were actually at the venue, she was even more excited and nervous. It felt more real now that she was actually going to be seeing her favourite artist in concert.

“ _We sure are, baby. Do you believe it now?_ ” Beca chuckled, pulling up into a car parking space and finally turning off the engine. She sat back in her chair once the ignition was off and felt several swats against her arm from her girlfriend. “ _Hey!_ ” The brunette pouted with the raise of an eyebrow. “ _Less of the smacky smacky._ ” The smaller woman whined pushing the younger woman away.

“ _That’s for all the teasing you’ve been doing since we started driving. I couldn’t swat you while driving, because I didn’t want us to crash._ ” Emily simply responded with a slight smirk on her face. Turning to face the older woman adoringly. Resting the side of her face on the headrest. The biggest smile spread across her lips. “ _I know I’ve said this a million times today, but I really am thankful for all of this. That you’ve brought me here. This is like, such a big deal and it means the world to me._ ” The taller woman mumbled out in a slightly quiet voice. Her eyes once again glossing over.

Beca smiled and copied her girlfriend’s position. Facing the fellow brunette and resting the side of her face on the headrest too. “ _Don’t start crying on me again, you little nerd._ ” The older woman teased with a slight chuckle. Reaching her hand out to take Emily’s hand. Moving her head to bring it up to her lips to place a kiss against the back of her hand. “ _I love you, baby. So much._ ” The small woman spoke out proudly. Unable to stop herself from smiling. Her girlfriend’s happiness was her own happiness. She promised as soon as they started dating that she’d do anything to ensure the fellow brunette was happy with life. Their life. Together.

“ _I love you right back. With my whole heart._ ” Emily smiled as she felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye and drip down her cheek. She was an overly emotional person, so you could hardly blame her for crying. “ _Come here, you._ ” She smirked and tugged Beca closer by the collar of her shirt. Pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s own. Both smiling as they sat sharing kisses. Their favourite way to show their love.

Reluctantly, Beca soon pulled away when she felt things were going to escalate. If they continued now they’d miss the concert. “ _As much as I don’t want us to stop, if we don’t, we’ll miss the concert._ ” The brunette chuckled, rubbing the pad of her thumb against her girlfriend’s cheek.

“ _You’re right. C’mon. Let’s go!_ ” Emily nodded and pressed one last kiss to Beca’s lips. Clicking her seatbelt out the lock and grabbing her purse. Climbing out of the car and looking up at the venue with wide eyes. Trying desperately to stop herself from squealing. Waiting for her girlfriend to get out the car.

“ _Alright nerd, c’mon. Let’s go before you pee your pants._ ” Beca teased. Wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist and placing several kisses against the brunette’s neck. Praying inside her head that she’d hopefully go unrecognised here. Eyes looking around as she kissed the taller woman’s neck to spot any paparazzi. Feeling relaxed when she couldn’t spot any. Hopefully, they were all too busy trying to find Taylor.

******************************

Emily was visibly shaking with excitement as Beca pulled her girlfriend through the busy crowd. It felt like all the people surrounding them were giants compared to the older woman. She wondered if she’d even be able to see. Luckily though, the stage was always raised anyway, so she should be fine. As they found a little space to watch the concert from, the younger woman’s eyes grew wide when she realised how close they were. She was completely speechless. The small woman had kept quiet the entire day of where they’d be watching the concert from. And the reaction on Emily’s face was worth every moment of keeping it to herself. The moment was priceless.

“ _You excited, baby?_ ” Beca chuckled with her phone out and videoing the moment Emily realised how close they were to the stage. The younger woman turned to face her girlfriend and her mouth was wide open in shock. “ _I think she’s excited._ ” The small woman chuckled once again. Beaming wide behind the camera. This was the best gift she’d ever possibly given the brunette and she had something even bigger planned in a few hours. Of course, that was on thing she was keeping tight lipped over.

“ _This feels so surreal. Thank you, baby. I love you._ ” Emily smiled a watery grin. Tears freely streaming down her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands. Unable to believe that all of this was happening. She was incredibly overwhelmed. In the best way possible. The younger woman truly believed she’d never been happier than in this moment right now. Obviously, apart from the time she and Beca first kissed, had their first date, had sex for the first time, became girlfriends and when they found out they were having a baby. Apart from all of those things, she’d never been happier than she was right now.

Beca stopped the video recording on her phone and pocketed the device. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and nuzzling her nose against Emily’s hands. Nudging them to hint for the taller woman to move them from covering her face. Luckily, the older woman had heels on tonight, so she was a little more to the younger woman’s height. Meaning there wasn’t much of a height difference tonight.

Moving her hands from her face, she wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck. Burying her face into the brunette’s neck, shyly. The pair simply stood in their quiet embrace for a moment. Both feeling incredibly happy. Eventually, Emily raised her head and pressed a kiss down on her girlfriend’s lips. The pair stood sharing several kisses, until a buzz of her phone made the older woman pull away.

Slipping her phone back out of her pocket once again, Beca briefly looked at the notification. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and gave a small nod to her phone. “ _Hey, baby? You want a drink?_ ” The brunette asked thinking of an excuse to be able to slip away without Emily suspecting anything. Looking innocently at the taller woman.

“ _A bottle of water, please._ ” Emily nodded and pressed a small kiss against Beca’s lips one last time. Before unwrapping her arms from the small woman and allowing her to slip away to get the two of them some drinks. Or so she thought that’s what the brunette was going to do, unbeknown what the true intentions of what her girlfriend was going to do.

Biting down on her lip nervously, Beca made her way back through the crown. Managing to get out into the foyer part and took her phone back out. Clicking on the message thread and following the instructions from the recipient. Noticing after a moment a ‘backstage’ sign in the distance. Smiling, the small woman wondered over and spoke to the security stood outside the door. She was let inside and one of them led her to the dressing room. Trying to calm down her nerves, she looked at the name hung on the door. Taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

“ _Come in!_ ” The familiar voice called out after hearing the knock. Sat at her mirror to put on her makeup, her eyes locked with Beca’s through the reflection and the blonde’s face lit up. “ _Beca, hey! I’m so glad you came._ ” The other woman beamed and paused what she was doing to get up and greet the brunette with a hug. Kissing both of her cheeks and sitting back down. Gesturing for Beca to sit down on the sofa.

“ _Hey, Taylor. Good to see you again._ ” Beca smiled, unable to wipe the smile off her face. It still felt crazy to the brunette that she was sometimes friends with some big named stars. Taylor being a recent friend. They’d only known each other about two months.

The blonde smiled and continued with her makeup as the two spoke. Looking at Beca through the mirror. “ _So, does she suspect what you have planned? You sneaky little thing._ ” Taylor smirked, feeling giddy about the whole thing. She was always excited about things like this.

“ _No._ ” Beca shook her head. Biting down on her lip as she played with her fingers in her lap. Head bowed a little out of nerves. “ _She has no idea I’m gonna propose._ ” The brunette added, eyes widening a little when she finally spoke the words out loud.

“ _Perfect._ ” Taylor beamed, pouting as she coated her lips in her favourite lipstick. “ _So, when have you decided for it to happen? I have an open talk slot after ‘…Ready For It?’ and ‘Love Story’. I think that would be the best option. You propose and then I sing LS, what’s more romantic than that?_ ” The blonde gushed, turning around on her chair and facing the small woman. A warm smile across her lips as she tried to contain her excitement.

Beca nodded and she thought about the idea for a moment. It made sense to agree to the idea. She knew Emily would love the idea of being proposed to and then the next song she hears be Love Story by her favourite artist. “ _Yeah, that works._ ” The brunette agreed, finally managing to look up at the blonde. Given, she wasn’t at all a big fangirl like her girlfriend was over the other woman, or with anyone really, but being in the company of Taylor still made the small woman feel a little nervous.

“ _I’m so excited for this. I love when my fans propose at my shows. It makes me feel giddy. It’s so cute._ ” Taylor confessed with the biggest smile spread across her red coated lips. “ _I’ve been practising what I’m going to say._ ” The blonde confessed, her smile soon turning into a cheeky smirk. It made Beca feel incredibly nervous. The look on the singer’s face made the brunette start to feel nervous. She’d been pretty calm and collected so far, given the fact she was proposing. And it was a pretty big deal.

“ _Oh god, I don’t even wanna know._ ” Beca commented as her eyes grew wide at the words that fell from between Taylor’s lips. A little scared about what the blonde was going to say. Although there really wasn’t anything to be worried about. It wasn’t like they were best friends and the other woman could say anything to embarrass the brunette.

Taking a breath, the pair finally wrapped up their conversation when Taylor got her 10-minute warning. They said their goodbyes and Beca headed to get some drinks. Ordering a bottle of water for her girlfriend and a beer for herself. She needed some liquid courage. Or so that’s what she told herself at least.

Struggling her way through the crowd, trying not to spill her beer and manage to navigate back to her girlfriend, Beca smiled when she spotted the brunette was stood talking with another young couple. Thankful that the taller woman was distracted and hopefully wouldn’t have noticed how long the older woman had been away. Typical behaviour really of Emily, always finding new friends at events and things like this. One of the many reasons Beca loved the taller woman.

“ _Hey, baby. Here you are!_ ” Beca greeted biting down on her bottom lip as she approached the three women. Handing her girlfriend to bottle of water. Hoping the other women wouldn’t recognise her, or maybe if they did that they wouldn’t be fangirls and bring unwanted attention their way. 

Greeting the small woman with a kiss, Emily took the bottle from her girlfriend’s grasp and proceeded to introduce the brunette to her new friends. “ _Becs, this is Mia and her girlfriend Eve._ ” The younger woman gestured between Beca and the girls she’d been talking to in the small woman’s absence. A smile still on her face. At this point it was probably permanently there now.

“ _It’s so lovely to meet you._ ” Mia beamed excitedly, wrapping her arms around Beca and giving her a hug. The brunette was stunned a little. Eyes widen and not even touching the other woman. All she receive was Eve mumbling ‘sorry’ for her girlfriend’s antics. “ _Oh, I’m sorry. I’m a hugger._ ” The blonde girl confessed, biting on her lip as they pulled away, she blushed hard and stood back with her girlfriend.

“ _No, it’s cool. I was just a little startled. Don’t worry._ ” Beca chuckled a little with a small smile. Herself and Eve seemed to just give a nod to each other. And it was after those two small interactions that the brunette realised how much this couple reminded her of herself and Emily. Mia was very much outgoing, bubbly and everything like her girlfriend. And then Eve seemed to be more reserved and judging by their outfits, matched with the two brunettes too. Beca and Eve in jeans and a shirt, then Emily and Mia in a dress or a skirt. It was just a small observation the older woman made.

It was in that moment when the lights decided to go down and the whole entire room erupted into a super loud cheer. Well, you could probably say more of a scream. Taylor’s face flashed up on the screens at the side of the stage to play a video as a way to help the performer and dancers make their way onto the stage or to get ready to step out. Beca wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist and rested her chin on the younger woman’s shoulder. Placing a kiss against her girlfriend’s cheek as her eyes were fixated on the screen. A small chuckle fell from the small woman’s mouth as she felt the brunette’s body visibly shake from excitement. It warmed her heart whenever Emily was like this.

The pair watched the video contently embraced together. Well, Beca was pressed against her girlfriend’s back. And soon enough the room went fully dark and Taylor stepped out onto the stage. “ _Brooklyn, how are we all doing tonight?_ ” The blonde yelled out into the microphone. The biggest smile on her face as her eyes darted around the room. She sent a wink over to Beca discreetly and proceeded carry on talking before her first song.

Pressing a kiss against Emily’s neck, Beca took the opportunity to slip away a little as Taylor sang her first song. She moved over to Mia and Eve a little who were basically next to the two of them and she reached out to tap Eve on the shoulder. “ _Sorry, hey uh, can I ask a huge favor?_ ” The brunette questioned the girl with deep purple hair. The other woman gave a nod and stepped away from her own girlfriend briefly to step aside with Beca.

“ _Uh, so she has no idea what’s gonna happen, but uh, after T’s sung ‘Ready For It’, she’s gonna pause and talk for a little bit. And in that time, I’m gonna be proposing to Em. Taylor knows all about it and she’s gonna say something for me. I was uh, just wondering if you’d record the proposal for me if I gave you my phone? I know she’ll want this documented._ ” The small woman questioned nervously. Gazing over at her girlfriend singing her heart out and jumping around to the song. Shaking her head at the excited woman. Not in a bad way though.

“ _Oh wow, dude._ ” Eve nodded in response. Following the other woman’s gaze to Emily and smiling. Realising that the brunette reminded her of her girlfriend too. “ _This is incredible. I love it. Yeah, I’ll totally video it all for you. I can do it on my phone if you like and I can just airdrop it to you after? If it’s easier that way._ ” The woman with purple hair nodded in suggestion. A smile on her own face as she looked back to Beca.

Turning her attention back to the other woman, Beca nodded with a smile on her face at Eve’s suggestion. It made much more sense than to have to faff about passing her own phone over without Emily seeing. “ _Uh, yeah that sounds better. Thank you so much._ ” The small woman nodded and the pair went back to their girlfriend’s to enjoy the rest of the show.

******************************

The crowd erupted into a mass of screams and cheers as Taylor sung the last word of her song ‘Ready For It’. The blonde took the opportunity to take a sip of water from the side of the stage as the noise continued. Beca’s hands felt clammy and her heartbeat began to increase. The reality hitting her hard when she realised it was time to propose to her girlfriend. Up until now, she’d felt pretty ok about the whole thing. Yet now that the time came to actually do it, she felt a little nauseous. She stepped back away from Emily for a moment when she saw the performer flash her another wink. A small cue to tell the brunette to get ready. The brunette looked at Eve and gave a small nod. Eve put her thumbs up and Beca focused back on Taylor.

“ _Now, before I move onto my next song, I have a friend in the audience who wants to say something to her girlfriend. Where’s Emily Junk?_ ” Taylor questioned as she looked around the room, pretending like she didn’t know where the brunette was sat. She hadn’t met Beca’s girlfriend, but she’d seen them kissing and everything throughout the night.

“ _Oh my, god._ ” Emily breathed out in a mumble. Stunned that her favourite artist had just said her name. She turned back round to Beca in shock, not knowing what to do. Her girlfriend simply smiled and tilted her head forward to gesture back to Taylor. “ _That’s me!_ ” The brunette spoke out, raising her hand like a little nerd. She didn’t know why she’d put her hand up like she was in school and asking to use the bathroom, but it was too late now.

Taylor smiled at the younger woman and squatted down on the stage opposite Emily with a huge smile on her face. Noticing that from behind Emily, Beca had got down on one knee, holding the ring box open and pointed at her girlfriend. “ _Hey, beautiful._ ” The blonde softly spoke into the microphone, looking directly into the other woman’s eyes. “ _Beca has something important she’d like to ask you._ ” Taylor spoke out again and gestured for the tall woman to turn around.

A small frown appeared across Emily’s face as she turned on her heel. Confused when she didn’t see Beca. But her eyes soon looked down when she realised over people surrounding her were looking down. A sharp gasp fell from between her lips and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Tears welling in the corner of her eyes. Taylor had managed to make the entire room quiet for this moment.

“ _Emily Charlotte Junk._ ” Beca spoke out, her voice echoing around the room. When she’d gone to see Taylor, they’d fitted a mic pack on the small woman ready for this moment. The blonde had given a cue backstage to tell them to turn the device on for the brunette ready for this moment. “ _You’re kinda a pain in my ass and you’re a massive nerd._ ” The older woman began, trying her hardest to hold back her own tears in order to get her words out. “ _But I love you with every inch of my heart. You make me the happiest woman alive and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._ ” She continued. Taking a deep breath before she finally asked the question. “ _I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore. I want you to be my fiancé and then hopefully, my wife. Will you marry me?_ ” Beca managed to get out before a few tears fell out the corners of her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

The younger woman was speechless. She lifted her head and looked around the room, seeing the thousands of people there to see Taylor Swift all with their eyes on her. It felt incredibly overwhelming. If seeing her favourite artist for the first time live wasn’t enough, she had now just been proposed to by the love of her life. Dropping her gaze back to Beca, a hand still over her mouth, Emily gave a nod. Tears streaming down her face as she accepted the proposal. “ _Yes!_ ” She practically squealed, her voice slightly quiet. “ _Yes! A million times, yes!_ ” The brunette nodded frantically as she felt her girlfriend take her hand.

Even though her proposal was accepted by the taller woman, Beca still had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she took her girlfriend’s hand. Sliding the ring onto Emily’s finger, she kissed the back of the brunette’s hand. Standing up to wrap her arms around the taller woman’s waist and pressing her lips against the younger woman’s own. Sharing some kisses together as the entire room erupted into cheers and screams. Much like they did when Taylor first came out on the stage. Briefly forgetting where they were for a second as they kissed. They were in their own little blissful bubble.

“ _Give it up for Beca and Emily everyone!_ ” Taylor yelled down the microphone and it seemed to be her voice that made the pair eventually pull away sheepishly. Cheeks blushed on both of their faces. The blonde shot Beca a wink and proceeded on with the show. “ _In honour of that beautiful moment, my next song is Love Story. Beca and Emily, this one is for you guys. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world._ ” The other woman spoke out once more as the backing track started playing to the song. “ _And y’all better invite me to the wedding._ ” Taylor added with a smirk. Starting to sing the opening of her song. Happy for her friend and the beautiful proposal.

The couple stood swaying along to the song as Emily took a moment to admire the ring. Beca had her arms wrapped back around the brunette’s waist again and her chin propped up on the taller woman’s shoulder. Pressing a soft kiss into the younger woman’s neck. “ _I love you, fiancé._ ” Beca smirked against the skin on the other woman’s neck. It felt so weird calling her that, but that’s what they were to each other now and the thought alone made the small woman’s heart skip a beat.

“ _I love you so much more, fiancé._ ” Emily beamed, looking up at Taylor as she let a deep sigh escape from between her lips. She’d never felt more content in her life than she did right now in this moment. And she never wanted this feeling to go away. “ _Thank you for the most perfect day. I can’t wait to be Mrs Emily Mitchell. I prefer that I’m gonna be Dr Mitchell too. Dr Junk just makes people laugh at me._ ” The younger woman sighed and rested her head against Beca’s. Closing her eyes briefly for a moment to process what the hell had just happened. It felt like a dream.

“ _Aw, I like your name how it is, baby. But I have no objections to you being Mitchell when we get married. I’m totally game for that. Whatever you want, princess._ ” Beca spoke into her ear softly. Pressing a kiss against the taller woman’s cheek. Equally as happy as Emily was right now. Although, the other brunette was definitely the happiest. It was just her personality. Good things made her a whole new level of happy. And that was another reason the brunette loved her so much.

Emily hummed just as the Love Story song came to an end. The room, of course, erupted into cheers and screams once again and Taylor took another quick sip on some water. The taller woman turned around in Beca’s arms and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s neck. Pressing several kisses against the brunette’s lips again. Unable to get enough of kissing with the love of her life. Especially even more now that they were engaged. Which, that fact alone blew Emily’s mind. The couple stood exchanging kisses happily. Until they realised, they should probably stop and get back to watching the concert. There was plenty of time to celebrate later. At home. In bed. Once again, the smile was back across the brunette’s lips. Humming again when she felt Beca kiss her neck again.

******************************

Back in the car once they’d finally managed to get out the venue and through the crowd of people, the pair simply just sat for a moment in silence. Enjoying the quietness surrounding them as they began to process what had happened around an hour ago. Emily couldn’t stop looking at her ring. She could hardly believe she was now engaged to the love of her life. Seeing the ring sparkling when light hit the diamond made her realise that all of this was most definitely real.

“ _What are you thinking, baby?_ ” Beca questioned, resting her hand back against her the brunette’s knee again. A happy and content smile across her lips. Relieved that the taller woman had said yes to her proposal. She knew Emily would for sure say yes, but that still hadn’t stopped a pit of nervousness bubble in the pit of her stomach when she asked that all important question. Obviously, the small woman wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t think the younger woman would say yes.

The smile hadn’t left Emily’s lips from the moment Beca slid the ring on her finger earlier. She turned to gaze at the older woman and hummed contently. “ _It feels like this is all just a big dream. I have to keep pinching myself and realise that it’s real. I can’t take my eyes off the ring. It’s beautiful. You chose good._ ” The taller woman beamed, taking Beca’s hand in her own and holding it happily.

“ _You bet this is real life._ ” Beca nodded with a little hint of a smug smirk growing across her lips. Whenever she left her fiancé speechless, she knew she’d done good with whatever she’d done. It took a lot to cause Emily to become lost for words. The majority of the time the younger woman had constant word vomit. Constantly excited about the smallest of things and rambling about everything. The small woman found it rather cute. “ _And I can’t wait to start planning the perfect day with you, baby._ ” Beca confessed with the biggest smile on her face. “ _Come here, you._ ” She quickly added leaning forward.

Emily leaned over the middle of their seats and slid her hands up to cup the older woman’s face as their lips locked together. Taking a moment to fully indulge themselves in each other and shared kisses. Their favourite activity to do together. It made them even more special now that they were kisses as a recently engaged couple. Both women couldn’t be happier right now. They were completely content with how their life turned out. Enjoying the closeness with each other as their kisses got a little heated. Tongues were rubbed against each other and Emily climbed over to straddle Beca’s lap. The small woman’s hands on her hips and her own arms wrapped around the brunette’s neck.

They completely ignored the buzzing of their phones in their pockets. Their notifications blowing up with messages and calls from their family and friends. Clearly the older woman’s posts of their engagement announcement had gone viral or something. But they were too caught up in each other to give a damn about it. Getting completely lost in the moment as they made out for the rest of the night. Sat in an empty car park well into the early hours of the morning, both feeling completely content with their life right now.


End file.
